kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ventus
Ven (full name Ventus) is a character who will appear in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He first appeared in the secret ending movie, "Birth By Sleep", from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, fighting against Master Xehanort and his apprentice with companions Aqua and Terra. Role in "Birth by Sleep" His most memorable role in the video is his capture by Master Xehanort, who teleports behind him when Ven attempts to attack him from behind. Ven struggles against Master Xehanort's grip, but to no avail ; Master Xehanort squeezes his head hard enough to crack his helmet and freezes his entire body solid before letting him drop from the cliff. Ven's body is caught by Aqua after hitting the cliff wall, shattering his keyblade and most of what remained of his helmet. When his face is fully revealed, apparently still alive (as his eyes are trying to focus on Aqua), it is shown that he is identical to Roxas. The connection between the two is not explained or even confirmed as an existent connection, leading to scattered theories among fans. Information Not much is known about Ven but in one scene during the TGS trailer, Terra says that Ven rescued him and Ven replies it was because they are friends. The latest magazine indicates that Ven will be a playable character, and shown capable of conjuring Thunder-like magics. According to an interview with Nomura, Ven is expected to play a huge role in the upcoming PSP game named after the video, perhaps even bigger than just being a male protagonist. In a video of unseen footage, Ven encounters Master Xehanort while at Olympus Coliseum. Ven asks who he is only to have a flash of light go past as if he realized something. Master Xehanort goes on to say that Ven is losing something but he hasn't lost it permanently. He then summons a lightning-like ball of energy in his hand like in the trailer. He tells Ven, "In order to obtain it, give up," and, "Now recover everything, and discover the truth!" This may be in regards to Ven's memory (akin to Chain of Memories), but this theory has yet to be confirmed. Scenario Mysteries Interview From Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Ultimania At Square Enix's latest convention, A playable demo of Ven in Cinderella's world was seen. In Cinderella's world Ven seems to have been shrunk down to the size of a rat. This is likely to be magic was cast on him so he was the same size as the other mice from Cinderella. An image shows him holding his Keyblade and standing in front of Jaq as if he's defending him from something (Most likely Lucifer since Lucifer has been revealed to be a boss for Ven to fight and images of the battle have been seen) and you notice Ven and Jaq are about the same size. Another image shows Ven carrying a ball of blue yarn while trying to sneak past a giant Lucifer. He was also with Aqua when Maleficent told them that Terra's heart was descending into darkness, after hearing this he seemed upset and wanted not to believe it. Image:070928khpsp02.jpg|Ven on Destiny Islands Trivia Because Sora's Nobody, Roxas, bears an uncanny resemblance with Ven, it appears that he has some kind of connection Sora. However, it is currently still unconfirmed what that connection might be. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category:Keyblade Wielders